LarryBoy's Super Duper Telethon 2
'''LarryBoy's Super Duper Telethon 2 '''is a sequel to "LarryBoy's Super Duper Telethon!" and is a collection of stories and songs. LarryBoy decides to host another telethon in order to help the LarryBoy Cares Foundation once again. Plot After the theme songs play, LarryBoy introduces himself to the crowd. He's excited to be hosting yet another exciting telethon, where all proceeds go towards the LarryBoy Cares Foundation, a charity that helps sprouts in need within Bumblyburg. LarryBoy hopes everyone is excited to be watching some classic VeggieTales stories as well as singing along to some favorite VeggieTales songs. LarryBoy gets things started off with the story of "Abe and the Amazing Promise." After a few shorts, LarryBoy accepts a check from Mr. Slushy for $500 towards the charity, presented by Jimmy. LarryBoy can't thank Jimmy enough. LarryBoy then gets a call from Bob saying he is willing to donate $50. LarryBoy thanks Bob and says that every dollar counts. LarryBoy then wonders if they can reach $100,000 by the end of the night. While LarryBoy goes and answers more calls, he rolls the next few shorts. After a few shorts, the total keeps on growing. LarryBoy thinks this is totally doable. LarryBoy then receives a very special call from Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. They both say they are going to donate $100 each to the charity. LarryBoy can't thank the two enough and is honored to have them calling him. LarryBoy says that just a few more shorts ought to get them to their grand total. After the last shorts, the total is sitting at $98,750. LarryBoy isn't sure they are going to make it. He thanks everyone for their contributions even though he was certainly hoping to reach $100,000. That's when Alfred steps in. Alfred donates the remainder needed, and everyone goes wild. LarryBoy can't believe it, he thanks Alfred for his generosity. LarryBoy thanks everyone for watching his telethon and hopes to see them again soon. He reminds everyone that God made them special, and He loves them very much. Stories and Songs Included * Abe and the Amazing Promise * Larry's Lagoon * The Visible Side * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas * My Golden Egg * The Little House That Stood * God's Kitchen * Beggers in Boo-Boo Ville * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Dance of the Cucumber * Binky the Opera Singer * Bully Trouble * Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville * King George and the Ducky * Monkey * Bob Lends a Helping Hand * Sumo of the Opera * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * The Big Beanstalk * Larry's High Silk Hat Cast * LarryBoy * Larry * Bob * Junior * Jean Claude * Phillipe * Miss Akmetha * Pa Grape * Sarah * Jimmy * Archibald * Lovey * Dad Asparagus * Palmy * Petunia * Scallion #1 * Jerry * Laura * Mr. Lunt * Old Zucchini * The Three Pigs * Miss Minchin * Ichabeezer * Mabel * Penelope * Mr. Nezzer * Mom Asparagus * Binky * Annie * Percy * Li'l Pea * Gourdon * Scooter * Charlie Pincher * Madame Blueberry * Joe * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * Frankencelery * Apollo * Po-Tato * Goliath * Art Bigotti * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki Trivia * Although most stories are not included in this DVD, scenes from the following are seen on the boxart: ** Tales From the Crisper ** Lyle the Kindly Viking ** Going Up ** Madame Blueberry ** The Little House That Stood ** The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown ** Pistachio ** The Grapes of Wrath ** Noah's Ark ** Twas the Night Before Easter ** King George and the Ducky ** Abe and the Amazing Promise ** Gated Community ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ** Rack, Shack, and Benny ** Shrink-abeezer/Motato Is My Neighbor ** The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's ** Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb